Pesadelos
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Hermione sofre com terríveis e misteriosos pesadelos onde talvez só a oclumência possa ajudá-la a superar.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fic para Claire D' Lune Parte 1._**

**Título: **Pesadelos.

**Autora: **Sheyla Snape.

**Presenteado/a: **Claire D'Lune.

**Beta-Reader: **Gabrielle Briant.

**Alfa-Reader:** Roxane Norris.

**Classificação: **18 anos.

**Aviso(s): **AU – Universo Alternativo (não muito, mas acho que acabou ficando, então...).

**Gênero/Categoria: **Romance, Mistério.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre com terríveis e misteriosos pesadelos onde talvez a oclumência possa ajudá-la a superar.

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Claire, espero que você goste do presente!

* * *

_**Pesadelos**_

**Capítulo 1**

O som abafado de passos vinha do andar de baixo. Eles subiam ritmados a escada de madeira trabalhada e antiga, degrau por degrau e sem pressa alguma, até atingirem o nível superior do sobrado. A areia nos sapatos de couro fino arranhava o piso de madeira escura e polida, denunciando a proximidade do invasor que curiosamente não se importava em ser ouvido.

Ele caminhou sem pressa pelo corredor até encontrar uma porta entreaberta, da qual ele finalmente podia distinguir: era a fonte dos gemidos.

Dentro se podia ver uma mulher jogada ao chão, seus gemidos pediam ajuda, mas ela parecia sufocar em algo a cada tentativa e, curiosamente, a experiência do invasor dizia que ela não teria muito tempo.

O estalar seco e estridente da areia no assoalho a fez emudecer e finalmente dar-se conta de que não estava sozinha.

— Me ajude, por favor, me ajude! – ela sussurrou antes de engasgar novamente.

Seu corpo jovem marcado pela violência dos homens que a pouco saíram da casa, rindo e vangloriando-se por mais uma noite de 'diversões' e torturas cruéis. Ela mal conseguia se mover, seu sangue espalhado em uma grande poça no chão e, pelo tamanho desta, ele tinha certeza que ela não sobreviveria.

— Quem está ai?... Por favor, me ajude! – ela gemeu mais uma vez.

A figura alta mostrou-se, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro amedrontado.

— Por favor, eu não agüento mais... a dor... faça parar, por favor!

Parado perto da cama, os olhos sem dizer absolutamente nada, a figura encarou friamente aquele corpo frágil, ensangüentado e trêmulo antes de sacar a varinha, que brilhou sob a luz da lua.

— Por favor... – ela gemeu mais uma vez.

— Avada Kedrava!

A luz esverdeada tomou o ambiente, bem como o silêncio frio da noite.

OoooOoooO

Mais uma noite aparentemente tranqüila no número 12 do Largo Grimmauld. Contudo as aparências sempre enganam, e a calma noite de outono britânico não parecia exatamente relaxante para todos os habitantes da sombria casa dos Black.

Dentro de um dos quartos Hermione se debatia na cama, assustada. O suor brotava de seu corpo como se estivesse com febre e ela mal conseguiu conter o grito apavorado em sua garganta.

— NÃO!

Ela sentou-se jogando longe o lençol de linho que a cobria. Seus cabelos desalinhados voaram, colando-se e cobriram parcialmente o rosto suado e aterrorizado. Ela poderia jurar que a luz esverdeada ainda refletia sobre móveis no quarto quando abriu os olhos. Sua respiração acelerada e ruidosa. Quase sem fôlego ela levou as mãos ao rosto antes de escutar a voz assustada da sua colega de quarto.

— Mione, o que aconteceu?

Hermione não conseguiu responder, sequer virou-se para Gina. Demorou algum tempo até que ela conseguisse forçar sua voz para fora, ainda assim, ela saiu entrecortada:

— Nada... n-não aconteceu, n-nada!

— Como assim nada, você gritou!

— E-eu estou bem, Gina, volte a dormir, sim? – ela falou com a voz cansada.

— Foi outro pesadelo, não foi? Mione, você não dorme direito há semanas. Você precisa...

— Eu sei, eu sei! Não é algo que eu possa realmente controlar, Gina, eles... eles são tão reais! É como se eu realmente estivesse lá.

A ruiva levantou-se de sua cama, apanhou um copo com água em cima da cômoda que a separava da cama de Hermione enquanto dizia:

— Você tem que falar com Madame Pomfrey sobre isso – entregou-lhe o copo e sentando-se na beirada da cama –, vai acabar doente desse jeito.

— Já falei, ela apenas receitou mais descanso e insinuou que eu precisava me alimentar melhor, só isso!

— E ela tem razão, Mione, você mal come no café, almoça por imposição da mamãe e não tem jantado, pois sempre está trancada naquela biblioteca ou no laboratório.

— Não me fale em laboratório, ainda não terminei a última remeça de poções que Pomfrey pediu, sem contar na minha pesquisa que está...

— Está vendo só? Hermione você só trabalha, precisa descansar e cuidar um pouco de si mesma! De que adianta salvar o mundo bruxo se depois não tiver saúde para aproveitar?

Hermione olhou-a por um instante... Ela sabia que a amiga tinha razão, mas ela também não conseguia controlar aquele ímpeto constante de se provar, de superar seus próprios limites.

— Não me olhe com essa cara, Mione, sei o que está pensando. Mas você tem que ao menos tentar, ok?

Hermione sorriu cansada.

— Está bem Gina, eu vou tentar, prometo.

— Ótimo, agora durma mais um pouco... e não se preocupe com a hora, aviso a todos que você precisa de descanso.

— Obrigada.

Ela realmente estava cansada de mais para discutir. Apesar das imagens aterrorizantes ainda bailarem em sua mente, Hermione conseguiu adormecer, e não tornou a sonhar.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Os dias se passaram e não houve uma noite sem que Hermione não tivesse um pesadelo. Os cenários eram os mais variados; uma casa ou quarto qualquer, onde um inocente era torturado e depois assassinado friamente, outras vezes tratava-se apenas de diversão entre comensais, regadas a bebidas e sangue. Felizmente – e ela tinha que agradecer por isso – essas ocasiões pareciam mais confusas e a avalanche de imagens era tamanha que ela não conseguia focar em nada especifico. No entanto, Hermione ainda acordava exausta e assustada, como se ela mesma tivesse participado de tais encontros.

A cada dia seu sono era perturbado e isso a estava exaurindo, deixando-a um tanto dispersa e desconcentrada, como agora.

A poção a sua frente deveria estar num tom profundo e escuro de verde; contudo, o azul turquesa indicava que algo muito errado estava para acontecer, mas ela estava sonolenta de mais para perceber.

Mecanicamente ela pegou uma pitada de raízes para acrescentar na infusão, mas uma voz a interrompeu:

— O que diabos a senhorita pensa que está fazendo?

A mão dela tremeu perigosamente sobre o caldeirão antes dela tomar consciência do que acontecia, e assustada, parar o movimento.

— Por Merlin, Snape, quando você vai perder essa mania de assustar as pessoas? – ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você vai acabar matando alguém de susto e eu agradeceria muito se não fosse eu a vitima, então... por favor, poderia fazer algum barulho antes de se aproximar?

— Mas é claro que sim, senhorita, seria do seu agrado que eu amarrasse um sino no meu pescoço, assim a senhorita acordaria ao som de uma bela sinfonia, o que acha?

— Não se trata disso, professor, estou apenas pedindo um pouco de civilidade, se continuar assim...

— Acontece senhorita, que estou chamando há bastante tempo. Mas aparentemente seu sono de beleza não pode terminar antes que algum acidente aconteça.

— Eu não dormi.

— Dormiu, sim.

— Não, eu não dormi!

— Ah, então finalmente a sabe-tudo da grifinória pifou o cérebro e perdeu o... Talento!? – ele disse isso enquanto apontava para a poção arruinada em cima da bancada.

Hermione estava consternada. Ela jamais em sua vida arruinara uma poção.

— Não acredito isso... isso não pode, como?

—... chifres de arpéu. – ele sussurrou lentamente.

— O quê?

— Raspas de chifres de arpéu, você exagerou na quantidade, veja. – o longo dedo indicador dele apontou para o pequeno pote sobre a mesa, estava quase vazio. — Se não me falha a memória haviam 30 gramas dentro desse vidro.

— Merda! – Hermione fechou os olhos... incrédula e frustrada.

— Não senhorita, eram apenas...

— Oh cale essa boca, não estou com humor para agüentar o seu sarcasmo, sim? – ela quase gritou com ele, sua voz subindo para um tom estridente.

—... chifres de arpéu – ele continuou explicando, ignorando completamente a resposta grosseira dela –, e caso não tenha notado, a senhorita estava prestes a acrescentar Ditamno... então, se não pretendia se explodir, creio que sua tentativa de criar alguma espécie de cicatrizante ou regenerador fracassou bem antes de adicionar o sumo da raiz da mandágora. Claro, se a senhorita mantivesse um mínimo de atenção, teria nos poupado vários galeões nesse desastre.

— Mas que droga Snape, eu devolverei os ingredientes, se é essa a sua preocupação, está bem? Agora você quer, por favor, me deixar...

Foi mais forte que ela, apesar da raiva borbulhante dentro do seu peito, o cansaço e a exaustão a venceram e, sem cerimônia alguma, seu corpo reagia. Sua voz se alterara gradativamente, fazendo as palavras da ultima frase saírem inarticuladas até que nada podia ser entendido, a não ser o som desengonçado de um bocejo que fez todo o seu corpo tremer.

Hermione levou as mãos ao rosto tentando conter-se, mas era tarde de mais. Quando terminou, ela só pode esconder o rosto, curvar-se sobre a bancada e suspirar pesadamente.

— Deus, o que eu estou fazendo?

— Dormindo sentada. Deveria ir para cama, já que não consegue se concentrar no trabalho... – ele crispou os lábios, completando displicentemente: – Eu limpo isso aqui.

Ela ergueu o olhar, incrédula.

— Não se acostume, eu apenas preciso da bancada limpa para trabalhar. Agora vá dormir.

— Quem me dera fosse tão fácil, há dias não durmo direito. – ela não se importou com o que ele disse, estava cansada de mais para começar outra briga com Snape.

—... não dorme?

— Pesadelos... tenho tido pesadelos todas as noites...

— Desde quando?

— Desde o ataque ao beco diagonal – respondeu mecanicamente –, por quê?

— Ataque?

— Sim, surpreendemos alguns comensais no Beco Diagonal, eles estavam aliciando uma bruxa e... bem, houve luta e eles estavam em maior numero do que imaginávamos, bem, foram muitos feitiços e acabei atingida uma ou duas vezes, não me lembro.

Snape tinha os olhos pregados nela, seu rosto não demonstrou qualquer alteração, mas ele estava intrigado. Ele cerrou um pouco os olhos antes de falar:

— Claro, e a senhorita ficou tão traumatizada e agora tem pesadelos com o ocorrido... – a voz dele estava carregada de sarcasmo, e algo mais.

— Vá para o inferno Snape, você pode estar acostumado a ver pessoas sendo torturadas e mortas todos os dias e não ligar a mínima para isso, mas eu não estou!

Hermione gritou com ele, incapaz de controlar suas próprias emoções, e mais uma vez assombrava-se em ver como alguém conseguia ser tão insensível a todo aquele horror. Sem conseguir se conter ela ainda murmurou:

— Por Merlin, eu ainda posso ouvi-los gritando. – ela baixou a cabeça e segurou-a com ambas as mãos como se pudesse impedir que qualquer lembrança aflorasse.

Snape sabia o que aquilo significava, ele mesmo ouvia boa parte desses gritos todos os dias e todas as noites nos últimos vinte anos... Ele jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas houve momentos em que ele suplicaria por ajuda se não fosse tão isolado.

— Apesar do que a senhorita e a maioria dos membros da Ordem podem pensar a meu respeito, ninguém atravessa vinte anos em guerra sem guardar consigo alguns demônios..., entretanto, os anos podem ensinar-lhe a calar essas vozes, ou, pelo menos, ignorá-las por um tempo.

— Claro... e você é um mestre nisso, por acaso está me oferecendo ajuda, professor? – ela tentou imprimir todo o sarcasmo que conseguiu reunir.

— Talvez... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto ela o encarava com um ar desafiador.

— Mesmo? E como faria isso? – o ar incrédulo dela permaneceu estampado no rosto cansado, mas ela queria ver onde ele pretendia chegar. _"Snape oferecendo ajuda? Pois bem, faça-me rir!"_

— Oclumência, senhorita Granger, Oclumência. Feche sua mente e ficará bem.

Ela ergueu os braços acima da cabeça, num gesto de rendição.

— Mas é claro, por que a sabe-tudo não pensou nisso?

— Sinceramente não imagino o porquê. – ele retrucou o sarcasmo dela, estranhamente estava se divertindo. — Por acaso diagnosticaram quais feitiços a atingiram?

— Não. Mas Madame Pomfrey me disse que não houve seqüelas, e que também não havia como rastreá-los.

— Entendo... preste atenção senhorita, eu acredito que, de alguma forma, os feitiços que a atingiram tenham se misturado e assim, a senhorita esteja ligada ao comensal que a atingiu. Por isso os pesadelos.

— Como? Eu... nunca achei que isso fosse possível.

— É possível, quando se usa magia negra. Porém, não creio, mesmo sendo a senhorita uma leitora voraz e determinada, que a senhorita tenha invadido a sessão reservada da biblioteca de Hogwarts em busca de livros de caráter... duvidoso.

Hermione desvirou o olhar. Ele tinha razão quanto a isso, em seu apetite por conhecimento ela quase lera todos os livros da escola, mas jamais tentara ler mais profundamente sobre as artes das trevas; porém, isso não significava que não tivesse algum conhecimento sobre o assunto.

— Compreenda que, assim como as poções, muitos feitiços negros podem ser manipulados e reformulados para surtirem um efeito digamos, mais... adequado. Apesar de hoje, muito, ou quase toda, magia ligada às artes das trevas serem proibidas e banidas do uso dos bruxos, elas se originaram da magia elementar em sua forma mais pura, pronta para ser manipulada ao bel prazer de quem tenha talento e força para fazê-lo. – ele fez uma pequena pausa apenas para constatar que ela, assim como em seus anos como estudante, tinha os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Snape teve que conter um sorriso ao notar que não importava o quanto aquele cérebro já conhecia, sempre haveria espaço para mais. Em seu tom mais profissional, ele continuou: — Contudo, da mesma maneira que Acônito Licoctono e Acônito Lapelo, são venenos muito potentes, eles são ingredientes primordiais para preparar-se a poção mata-cão e também são aplicados em muitas poções de cura. Então, veja bem . Venenos e antídotos andam de mãos dadas, o efeito está nas mãos de quem os manipula.

Hermione estava fascinada. Ela sabia o quanto aquele homem era culto e inteligente. Mas poucas vezes o vira dissertar tão abertamente sobre qualquer assunto sem despejar doses maciças do seu sarcasmo e irritação em alguém. Ali estava um Snape que ela não conhecia, mas adoraria conhecer.

— Então... o feitiço que me atingiu se modificou e...

—... de alguma forma a prendeu a mente do comensal que o lançou. Por isso os pesadelos.

— Mas como posso ter certeza sobre isso, como podemos confirmar sua suspeita.

— Bem, existem algumas diferenças básicas entre o que é sonho e o que pode ser uma  
lembrança real...

—... Por exemplo? – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e a encarou pela interrupção.

—... Em um sonho – ele continuou –, normalmente, a pessoa se vê realizando ou sofrendo algum tipo de ação, seja ela boa ou não. Isso ocorre com a senhorita?

— Não... – ela sacudiu a cabeça pensativa –, eu, na verdade eu vejo tudo como se...

— Como se você mesma praticasse as ações, correto?

— Sim. – ela sussurrou um tanto assustada, os olhos presos nele. — Mas eu estava imaginando que isso tudo fosse... sei lá, uma espécie de estresse pós-traumático por causa do ataque que sofri, jamais imaginaria algo assim.

— Como disse antes, feche sua mente Srta. Granger, feche-a e tudo ficará bem.

— Mas e o comensal? Ele pode ver o que acontece comigo também? Como ficam todos que trabalham comigo, Merlin as reuniões da ordem... Você! Ele pode descobrir seu disfarce, pode estar vendo tudo nesse exato momento.

— Talvez sim... talvez não. Mas ouso acreditar que, me perdoe o trocadinho trouxa: Mas sua linha está aberta apenas para recepção.

Hermione arregalou os olhos diante disso. _"Ele fez uma piada?" _

— Certo..., quem é você e o que fez com o Professor Snape? – Severo apertou os olhos fingindo-se ofendido.

— Muito engraçado senhorita, muito engraçado. Perdoe minha falta de cordialidade por não rir abertamente, mas eu posso bater palmas se for do seu agrado.

Ela sorriu encantada, aquele definitivamente era um Severo Snape que ela poderia se acostumar em ver.

— O que aconteceu agora? – ele a interrompeu de seu curto devaneio, obviamente incomodado com o sorriso estampado no rosto jovem e delicado.

— Nada, estava apenas pensando...

— Ora, mas que grande novidade, não é a toa que tem problemas para dormir, seu cérebro não para um segundo sequer! Chego a ter pena do comensal que estiver compartilhando suas lembranças e pensamentos, Srta. Granger.

Agora ela riu abertamente.

— Sabe Snape, Harry e Rony certamente me enviariam diretamente para o Saint Mungos se me ouvissem agora, mas... Eu gosto do seu senso de Humor, apesar de nunca tê-lo reconhecido antes. É acido e pungente, um tanto rude caso os níveis de sarcasmo estiverem elevados de mais, mas ainda assim... engraçado quando se acostuma com ele.

Snape interrompeu o movimento de varinha no ar e a encarou. Ele estivera limpando a pequena bagunça enquanto deliberadamente a provocava. Não saberia dizer ao certo porque fazia isso, mas também não se deteve e, fingindo um ar de preocupação atirou:

— Agora sim seu cérebro parece ter fundido. Creio que seja melhor a senhorita retornar ao quarto e tentar dormir por algumas horas, antes que algo extremamente grave aconteça.

Finalmente ele conseguira. Não que realmente estivesse procurando tal reação, mas o efeito foi deveras gratificante, ele tinha que admitir. Hermione soltara uma sonora e límpida gargalhada que preencheu completamente o ar no pequeno laboratório. O rosto rosado dela, ainda que marcado pela insinuação de olheiras cansadas, contorceu-se num riso frouxo e alegre, antes de tremer num bocejo incontido.

— É melhor você tentar dormir um pouco Hermione, estarei aqui caso precise de um pouco mais de diversão. Boa Noite! – o tom profundo e casual da voz dele a despertou imediatamente, um arrepio inapropriado percorrendo seu corpo.

_"Merlin, ele não pode ter soado dessa maneira, pode?Deus eu só posso estar delirando."_

Ela demorou alguns segundos para se recompor, ele usara seu primeiro nome tão espontaneamente que a fizera se arrepiar.

_"Nesse joguinho também jogam dois, Snape!"_

— Diversão na madrugada com Severo Snape... Mal posso esperar por isso. Boa noite, professor. Até a nossa primeira aula.

— Aula, mas que aula? – Snape ergueu os olhos da bancada apenas para ver a porta se fechando atrás de Hermione. — Grifinórios... – ele murmurou sobre a respiração, divertido com a reação dela.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Frio... muito frio. E úmido... a pouca luz não permitia uma boa visão do lugar. Haviam paredes e pessoas – vultos na verdade... muitos vultos ao redor do que parecia um altar.

A chuva caia fria e densa, tão densa quanto a noite que cobria os gramados à frente dele. Na floresta fechada mais adiante ele podia notar que poucos raios do luar conseguiam transpassar os galhos das árvores... Era um tanto desolador ver aquela paisagem bela e lúdica naquele estado; aquele lugar certamente seria diferente em outros tempos, com outras companhias... mas ele não podia ficar ali imaginando como as coisas seriam: tinha uma missão a cumprir e já estava atrasado.

Correndo avidamente por entre as árvores ele irritou-se com os respingos de lama que sujavam suas vestes e botas, dificultando seus movimentos, Ele odiava sentir-se limitado, preso, suas reações sempre eram físicas e ele não gostava do peso daquela capa molhada.

Logo um brilho ao longe lhe chamou a sua atenção, fazendo-o se apressar mais, agora sem se preocupar em fazer barulho ou com a quantidade de lama e água grudada em suas veste. Quando chegou a fonte de luz ele suspirou. Seus companheiros não haviam começado sem ele afinal.

— Você está atrasado! – foi o único cumprimento que ele recebeu enquanto se aproximar, ao qual ele não dignificou uma resposta. Apenas olhou em frente e admirou pensativo as luzes do vilarejo.

— Buckfastleigh – disse o homem baixo e atarracado atrás dele –, _era _uma bela cidade, não acha? Logo não passará de uma bela lembrança! – a risada maldosa ecoou sob a mascara prateada. Havia um divertimento podre naquele som que só não fez-lo vomitar porque foi interrompido pelo grito atrás deles.

"PREPAREM-SE, ESTÁ NA HORA!"

Todos os comensais presentes formaram um grande circulo, no centro dele, um homem alto e corpulento gritou:

— Todos sabem muito bem o que fazer; destruam, matem, aterrorizem. Está cidade servirá de exemplo a todos aqueles que duvidaram do poder do Lorde das Trevas.

"GLÓRIA ETERNA AO LORDE DAS TREVAS!" – alguém gritou, e prontamente foi seguido pelas vozes dos homens a sua volta.

No instante seguinte... todos aparataram.

OoooOoooO

— Hermione acorde, pelo amor de Deus, acorde! – Gina gritava e sacudia a amiga. Ela acordara com os gemidos apavorados da amiga, mas não conseguia acordá-la. — Mione acorda, por favor! – ela não teve escolha e deu-lhe mais uma tapa. Dessa vez a força pareceu suficiente, pois, Hermione despertou.

— NÃO, ela é só uma criança! NÃO!!

— Hermione, por favor, calma! É só um pesadelo!

— Não, não é, eles estão em um lugar chamado Buckfastleigh, vão matar todos, temos que ajudar... agora!

— Isso não pode ser verdade, você estava apenas sonhando, Mione, fica calma.

— Sonhos não podem ser tão específicos, Gina, eu vi. Não era um delírio ou pesadelo, eles vão matar todas aquelas pessoas se não fizermos nada!

— Mesmo que fosse verdade... essa cidade fica a quilômetros daqui e todos os membros da Ordem estão em ronda, como...

— Eu vou!

— Você só pode estar maluca! Não conseguiria sequer aparatar lá em segurança, e mesmo que conseguisse – ela advertiu seriamente –, estaria exausta de mais para lutar até mesmo contra um diabrete.

Hermione baixou os olhos, vencida. Ela sabia que não havia nada a ser feito. Muito provavelmente naquela hora, o vilarejo já estava totalmente destruído, e os trouxas que não escaparam já estariam mortos ou agonizando. Não havia nada a fazer.

Vencida, ela abraçou as próprias pernas e encostou-se à cabeceira da cama. Tudo o que poderia fazer era rezar a todos os santos e entidades que conhecia.

OoooOoooO

A porta do laboratório bateu, o barulho ecoou pelo porão do Largo Grimmauld enquanto Hermione descia as escadas a passadas firmes.

— Espero que tenha um bom motivo para me interromper dessa maneira Srta. Granger. Do contrario, acho melhor que se retire antes que meu humor realmente se torne perigoso. – Snape disparou para ela sem erguer os olhos da poção a sua frente.

Hermione parou em frente à bancada quando percebeu que ele contava enquanto mexia o caldeirão. O liquido viscoso borbulhava lentamente e mudava de cor gradativamente a cada volta que ele completava. Quando atingiu um tom particularmente profundo de azul, ela pôde ouvir a voz profunda e gutural do Snape começar a entoar um feitiço. Gradativamente a voz dele tomava conta do ambiente, e Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Aquele era o momento mais incrível que ela já presenciara até então, Snape estava usando magia sem uma varinha em suas mãos, enquanto preparava uma poção e a aura de magia em torno dele era quase palpável.

Extremamente concentrado no trabalho em suas mãos, ele continuou a entoar o feitiço num ritmo calmo e constante. Era quase hipnótico vê-lo trabalhar e Hermione não conseguiria desgrudar os olhos dele mesmo que tivesse vontade. A música baixa, misturada com o tom gutural da voz dele a envolveu, paralisando-a. Ela não queria, mas foi impossível não focar-se no rosto concentrado dele. Os olhos negros como carvões, fixos na poção borbulhante, sequer piscavam sob as sobrancelhas grossas e quase unidas, não fosse o vinco profundo entre elas. Não foi difícil se concentrar no movimento dos lábios dele, no leve movimento que o famoso nariz adunco fazia a medida que a boca pronunciava cada palavra.

_"Merlin, os lábios dele!"_

Os lábios que sempre pareceram finos sobre o rosto magro e pálido do Snape, aparentemente o calor do caldeirão mudara isso nesta noite. Mesmo aquela distancia, Hermione notara, não eram tão finos assim.

Ela se lembrou das varias vezes em que se perdeu observando-o. Fossem nas aulas de poções em Hogwarts, fossem nas reuniões na Ordem da Fênix, ela precisava manter uma certa concentração para não ser flagrada, por ele ou qualquer outra pessoa, _devorando_ a boca de Severo Snape com os olhos.

De repente o som hipnotizante que inundava o laboratório parou e ela pôde ver, maravilhada, a boca em questão se contrair num cínico e enviesado sorriso. Só então Hermione notou que desta vez, ela fora apanhada.

A voz dele soou profunda e diabolicamente divertida quando perguntou:

— Algum problema Srta. Granger? – ele observou ela prender a respiração. — Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa? – provocou.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Ui, ui, ui! *shey levanta a mão pra responder a pergunta* rsrsrs... Claro que pode ajudar, Sev! rsrs...

Espero que estejam gostando da fic e claro, adoraria ler seu review/ comentário sobre ela. Vocês sabem nao é? Reviews alimentam as fadinhas da inspiração de uma autora, sem eles as fadinhas morrem, e sem fadinhas não é possivel escrever. Sniff... Por favor, sejam caridosos! Doem Reviews!

**Pathy Potter:** Obrigada pela reviews, Pathy. Você pediu e aqui está, mais um capítulo postado, e bem rapidinho!

Beijos pra todos. Shey =**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

O corpo dela tremeu com o susto, a respiração prendeu na garganta e só Merlin saberia dizer como ela não desabou no chão com o susto. Hermione teve que lutar contra a vontade de virar-se de costas e correr como uma adolescente estúpida. Ela reuniu o pouco de dignidade e coragem que lhe restava e disparou.

— Sim, pode! – mas a sobrancelha erguida sobre os olhos negros a fez ver o quão errado aquilo soou. — Não!... quero dizer... PODE!... Argh!

— Respire fundo, Hermione, e diga o que a senhorita _quer comigo._

_"Controle-se Hermione, controle-se! Ele só está provocando você."_ – ela endireitou o corpo e tentou não demonstrar acintosamente que fizera exatamente o que ele mandara.

— Eu preciso que me ensine Oclumência. – ela disse com a voz mais firme e decidida que conseguiu reunir.

— E por que eu faia isso?

— Porque eu vi o que eles fizeram em Buckfastleigh – Snape a olhou seriamente agora –, eu... eu vi as... vi co-como eles interromperam aquele casamento e... – ela não tinha forças para repetir o que vira nas ultimas semanas. Seu estomago revirava só de pensar nisso.

Sem que ela percebesse, ele contornara a bancada que os separava e parara em frente a ela.

— Você tem razão quando diz que nenhum de nós está, ou jamais estará, preparado para lidar com essa guerra. – ela levantara o rosto e o encarava agora, os olhos castanhos marejados. — Eu sei que você não tem como transplantar seus vinte anos de experiência em como _ignorar_ essa coisa, mas eu não consigo, eu não agüento mais fechar os olhos e ver... vê-los morrer daquele jeito e não fazer nada.

O corpo dela tremeu na última frase, sua força caindo por terra. Ela apenas encostou a cabeça no peito dele e chorou.

Ela não queria aquilo, não queria desabar daquela maneira, principalmente na frente dele, o homem que tornou miseráveis todos os seus anos na escola. Hermione tremeu levemente no abraço do Snape, sabia que estava descontrolada e que todas aquelas noites mal dormidas a deixaram num estado irracional de nervos, mas ela precisava se controlar.

Snape não sabia o que fazer, pois não esperava uma reação daquela. Então, apenas colocou as mãos sobre os ombros trêmulos dela e esperou. Esperou ela se acalmar e, quando o silêncio já o oprimia demais, ele a afastou cuidadosamente, esperando um segundo ou dois enquanto ela controlava mais um soluço, então, quebrou-o.

— A senhorita não tem condições de aprender nada hoje. Volte amanhã e tomaremos alguma providência.

— NÃO! Não vou agüentar outra noite assim, me ensine agora, por favor! – ele a encarou. Havia agora certa calma e aquela determinação irritante no olhar dela. Mas algo que ele não soube explica no momento, fez o comentário acido morrer na ponta de sua língua.

— Está bem – ele disse simplesmente –, sente-se e descanse enquanto eu engarrafo esta poção.

Hermione obedeceu. Num segundo ele já havia se afastado completamente dela e alcançara a bancada. Ela sentiu o frio do porão oprimi-la, mas tentou não pensar nisso, apesar de não poder ignorar o resquício do perfume de ervas e madeira molhada que sentira no casaco dele.

Enquanto ela esperava, o observou terminar a poção. O liquido, antes azul profundo, agora estava num tom perolado brilhante que a fez lembrar sangue de unicórnio que Voldemort usara pra se manter vivo.

— O que é isso?

— Um experimento. – ele respondeu simplesmente. Ela revirou os olhos.

— Isso eu posso perceber.

— Então por que pergunta?

— Por que nunca vi nada parecido com isso, muito menos li a respeito.

— Nem todas as respostas se encontram nos livros, Srta Granger. – ele sorriu maliciosamente. — às vezes é preciso improvisar mais do que se imagina.

— E quanto à arte exata do preparo das poções?

— Exata _e_ sutil, Hermione – ele pausou olhando para ela –, exatamente por isso é tão precisa e única. – fechou a rolha no frasco e acrescentou. — Venha comigo, este laboratório não é apropriado para o que pretendo lhe ensinar.

Lentamente ele estendeu a mão direita indicando que deveriam sair. Snape a conduziu pelas escadas até chegarem à sala de estar no número doze do Largo Grimmaud e parou em frente à lareira.

— Para onde vamos? – ela perguntou.

Snape não a respondeu de imediato, apenas colocou uma das mãos dentro do bolso interno do casaco que vestia e retirou de lá um pequeno objeto prateado e o ofereceu pra Hermione.

— O que é isso?

— Uma caneta. – ele atestou mais uma vez o óbvio.

— Ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava para resolver meus problemas. Se me disser agora que 'A pena é mais forte que a espada', não responderei por mim! – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Isso é uma chave de portal, Srta Granger. Por acaso não achou que teríamos privacidade suficiente dentro desta casa, achou?

— Não, não teremos... – ela baixou os olhos. Estava sendo infantil agindo daquela maneira, mas o homem era irritante em tudo que fazia. — É melhor irmos logo então, antes que nos vejam aqui.

— Perfeitamente. – ele mais uma vez a ofereceu a caneta.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** E ai, para onde acham que o Sev a levou? rsss... Palpites?

Meus agradecimentos a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, em especial a Pathy Potter, Yne_Chan e a minha AO linda Clarie D'Lune, que comentaram. Beijos pra vocês, flores. Continuem lendo.

E você que está ai, deixe sua opinião também, ela é muito importante.

Beijos Shey =**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ela pôde notar os dedos brancos dele sobre a superfície verde e prateada. O metal era frio e liso sobre seus próprios, mas não houve muito tempo para analises, pois no segundo seguinte ela sentira o puxão característico no umbigo e foi sugada para seu destino incerto. Quando seus pés bateram firmemente no chão, Hermione cambaleou e caiu sentada num velho e desconfortável sofá.

— Eu ia convidá-la a se sentar, mas já que tomou a iniciativa... – Snape sussurrou enquanto guardava a caneta no bolso interno de seu casaco. — Posso ao menos oferecer-lhe uma xícara de chá?

Hermione estava zonza com a viagem, sua cabeça girava e ela sentiu-se ligeiramente enjoada. Mal percebeu o que ele fazia até que uma xícara fumegante de chá surgisse diante dela.

— Beba, vai se sentir melhor. – ele disse simplesmente.

— Obrigada!

O calor do liquido se espalhou rapidamente pelo seu corpo e ela sentiu que a cor lhe voltava ao rosto. Fechou os olhos apreciando o cheiro gostoso das ervas, quando abriu os olhos viu Snape sentado na poltrona em frente à ela, observando-a. Aquele olhar penetrante a trouxe de volta para o motivo deles estarem ali, e a lembrança do abraço que ele lhe dera no laboratório há poucos minutos. Ela não queria que ele lesse sua mente, não agora, então se virou, fugindo do confronto e passando a prestar mais atenção onde estavam.

Era uma sala muito pequena. As paredes estavam cobertas até o teto por estantes e livros, muito livros. Tantos que não havia espaço para todos nas prateleiras, havendo assim, varias pilhas deles em cima da pequena mesa de jantar, nas cadeiras e até mesmo no chão. Ela estava grata por não ter caído sobre os que estavam no sofá logo ao seu lado.

Hermione passou os olhos rapidamente por algumas lombadas e notou que muitos dos títulos eram sobre poções, feitiços e, claro, artes das trevas. Tomando coragem, ela ergueu o olhar de volta para Snape que certamente acompanhara o exame dela.

— Onde estamos? – perguntou finalmente.

— Na minha casa, onde mais?

— Você tem uma casa? Por um segundo pensei que estávamos numa biblioteca. – ela provocou. — Como ousou me chamar 'traça de livros', quando você mesmo os tem em grande quantidade? Merlin você tem um exemplar de Elixires dos Deuses – ela apontou para um livro sobre a mesa de centro.

— Tenho também um exemplar de Elixires Selvagens se estiver interessada. – ela o encarou espantada. — Apesar do pensamento completamente errado que muitos, para não dizer todos, os alunos em Hogwarts têm sobre seus professores. A maioria de nós tem uma vida fora daqueles muros. – ele parou e refletiu por um segundo –, talvez Irma Pince não a tenha, mas Merlin sabe o que acontece realmente entre aquelas estantes, não é mesmo?

— Como é? – Snape sorriu a confusão estampada no rosto dela.

— Bem, digamos que... o professor Flitwick sempre gostou de passar um tempo a mais na biblioteca, mas nenhum de nós tem certeza sobre isso, claro!

Hermione estava chocada. Não bastava a atenção que Snape lhe dera, as piadas ácidas na ultima vez que conversaram... agora isso?

— Desculpe, sei que estou me repetindo, mas... quem é você? – ela o encarou aturdida.

Snape apenas a encarou, mas não respondeu.

— Creio que a senhorita já está se sentindo melhor, podemos começar? – ele não respondeu a provocação dela. Apenas colocou a própria xícara sobre a mesa de centro e se levantou.

— Sim, claro! – ela o acompanhou, colocando a própria xícara ao lado da dele e prestando atenção, pois ele já começara a falar no seu habitual tom de classe.

— Como a senhorita já deve ter lido e relido varias vezes, a Oclumência é um dos ramos obscuros da magia, é basicamente a única defesa mágica da mente contra invasões externas e...

—... E é usada contra pessoas experientes em Legilimência. Consiste em ocultar os sentimentos e lembranças que contradizem uma mentira, mas para isso é preciso estar compenetrado em esvaziar a mente. – ela o completou. — Desculpe professor, mas a teoria eu já decorei, ainda assim, eu não consegui executá-la. Passei dias tentando esvaziar a minha mente, e tudo o que consegui foram mais pesadelos.

— Por um acaso a senhorita sente algum prazer especial em me interromper? – ele disse seco, seus olhos a fuzilando. — Eu mal comecei a falar, portanto, contenha-se!

— Eu só queria poupar-lhe o trabalho de...

— De atestar que a senhorita é uma sabe-tudo irritante? Por favor, não há necessidade. Ao menos uma vez, apenas ouça e fique quieta.

— Sim _senhor_ – ela disse entre dentes.

— Excelente!... Como eu dizia, antes de ser interrompido, a Oclumência é basicamente a única defesa mágica da mente contra invasões externas de um Legilimente. Você deve esvaziar sua mente, caso contrário seus pensamentos e lembranças estarão visíveis. – ele fez uma pausa, provocando-a. Snape conhecia aquele olhar, deliberadamente ignorou o ímpeto dela por sete anos em suas masmorras, sabia que ela praticamente mordia a língua dentro da boca para não o interromper mais uma vez.

Hermione se mexeu desconfortável no sofá, claramente contendo-se para não dizer uma palavra.

— Contudo, – ele continuou – como eu comentei anteriormente, nem todo conhecimento vem exclusivamente dos livros. Às vezes é necessário improvisação e adaptação, Srta. Granger. Certamente os livros que leu falaram sobre concentração absoluta e manter a mente vazia, mas eu duvido muito que qualquer um deles tenha mencionado _como_ o conseguir.

Ela simplesmente acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Snape estava certo: nenhum dos livros chegou sequer perto de uma explicação pratica e, apesar de toda teoria e explicações a respeito, a maioria deles agia como se a Oclumência fosse algo inalcançável, quase, impossível de se fazer.

— A resposta, por incrível que pareça, está na simplicidade. – ele sacou sua varinha. — Para fechar sua mente, Hermione, basta concentrar-se nisso, _Legilimens!_

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei... é maldade terminar aqui, mas... rsrs... Mas... Digamos que estou começando a por em pratica aquele cursinho de Autora-Comensal que verão passado. AHuaUAUA!! *risada maléfica ON* Mas não se preocupem, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido o capítulo sairá! *hUAhuaHuah* Falando em Reviews... Muito obrigada a todas que estão lendo, e mais ainda as reviews maravilindas que estou recebendo. Vocês não têm idéia do quão feliz eu fico! ^_^ Valeu mesmo!

**Pathy Potter** (e esse cap, tah de bom tamanho? Rsrs...), **FlashButterfly** (YAY, leitora nova! \o/ Seja bem vinda.! Espero que aprecie mais esse cap), **Vivvi Prince Snape** (tava sumida heim, moça? Seja bem vinda de volta!), **yne-chan** (KAKAKAK!! Tem lugar mais sinistro que esse? EU QUERO IR COM O SEV, e vc? AHuAHUa), **sakuraharuno lima** (YAY, mais uma leitora novata!! *shey pulando de alegria* Bem vinda você também, aprecie o cap e continue a comentar XD), **Heloisa** (Olha que maravilha, não é que temos mais uma novata! Bem vinda, aprecie a fic e comente! XD)

Até o próximo cap...

Shey =**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Olá pessoas que nao desistiram de mim... Mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar, mas meu PC morreu e só recentemente consegui trazê-lo do Além Véu. Porém, como diria um certo herói que anda por ai... Calma, calma não criemos panico! rsrs... Nada foi perdido e logo logo teremos mais caps postados. Desde já agradeço a paciencia de todos que esperaram e nao desistiram dessa fic, e claro, desejo uma ótima leitura. Bjs Shey.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Não houve tempo para nada. Numa fração de segundo ela foi atingida pelo feitiço. Sua cabeça pareceu partir ao meio, e antes que ela pudesse esvaziá-la, uma serie de imagens saltaram diante de seus olhos.

_Os corredores escuros e úmidos das masmorras passavam diante de seus olhos, os passos ecoavam no ar e era possível ver diversas cabeças encaminhando-se na mesma direção._

_- O que precisamos - disse Hermione, eficiente, quando se aproximava da sala de poções - é de uma distração. Então um de nós pode entrar escondido na sala de Snape e tirar o que for preciso. Harry e Rony olharam para ela, nervosos. - Acho que é melhor eu fazer o roubo propriamente dito - continuou Hermione num tom trivial. - Vocês dois vão ser expulsos caso se metam em mais uma encrenca, mas eu tenho a ficha limpa. Então só o que têm a fazer é causar bastante confusão para distrair Snape por uns cinco minutos._

_Ela trabalhava freneticamente em sua poção, picando e triturando os ingredientes, mas estava inquieta, seu olhar vacilava constantemente entre Snape e Harry, procurando um momento de distração do professor, até que este veio..._

_Viu Harry se abaixar em sua mesa, no instante seguinte o caldeirão de Goyle explodiu. Era a sua deixa._

_O lugar era escuro, frio e úmido... haviam vários frascos e potes nas prateleiras que cobriam a parede. Seu estômago revirou em ânsia quando os olhos que flutuavam dentro de um dos vidros piscaram para ela._

_— Calma, Hermione, calma! Tente não entrar em pânico... você só precisa de um pouco de chifre de bicórnio e pele de ararambóia, então concentre-se!_

_Sua voz saiu sussurrada como um mantra enquanto se esgueirava pela sala e agradeceu a Deus e todos os santos conhecidos por encontrar o que precisava tão rapidamente. Sem pensar muito, escondeu os ingredientes sob suas vestes e retornou à sala de aula._

_A mudança brusca na iluminação a fez cambalear momentaneamente, mas rapidamente Hermione pôde retornar à sua bancada sem ser percebida, graças a confusão de alunos com membros e partes do corpo crescidas._

— Eu adoraria retirar 1000 pontos da grifinória pela sua ousadia e petulância Srta. Granger, mas infelizmente nem a senhorita, nem o Sr. Potter estão mais na escola para receberem as punições cabíveis a essa conduta. – a voz de Snape soou em sua mente. Hermione não se apercebera de nada, ele lera cada detalhe daquela tarde em seu segundo ano e ela nada pôde fazer para impedi-lo.

— Eu... nós...

— Foram relapsos e irresponsáveis! Tem idéia do estrago que aquela poção poderia ter feito se o Sr. Goyle a tivesse arruinado? Não quero imaginar nas conseqüências se fosse a poção do Sr. Longbottom!

— Ora vamos Snape, não estamos aqui para julgar as ações de três crianças de 12anos. E além do mais... eu não fazia idéia da _distração_ que o Harry iria criar, caso contrário não a aprovaria. – Apesar de o corpo tremendo, Hermione conseguiu enfrentá-lo. Sua cabeça explodiria a qualquer segundo, mas não estava disposta a ouvir um sermão, principalmente um que estava atrasado quase 10 anos.

— A senhorita pode não estar disposta a receber um sermão, mas certamente terá que repor os 50 galeões que me roubou! – ela arregalou os olhos, assustada. — Pó de Chifres de Bicórnio são muito raros, e aquela era uma amostra particularmente especial, portanto... eu exijo um ressarcimento!

— Ora seu... – ela começou irritada, mas foi interrompida.

— Eu sugiro que feche sua mente senhorita sabe-tudo, caso contrario, não restarão muitos segredos guardados dentro deste cérebro! – ele ergueu novamente a varinha.

— ESPERE! – ela gritou. — Como diabos espera que eu faça isso!? Você falou praticamente por metáforas, um belo discurso, eu não posso negar, mas...

— Simplicidade, Hermione. Tente fechar sua mente. Basta usar algo simples, desinteressante, insuspeito...

— Insuspeito?

— Algo bem distante do que você pretende esconder, qualquer coisa que leve seu invasor ao caminho oposto do que ele quer ver. _Legilimens!_ – Snape atacou.

E novamente a mente dela rodopiou.

OoooOoooO

Horas se passaram. Hermione estava exausta. Se lhe fosse dada a escolha, ela arrancaria sua cabeça do corpo e só a colocaria de volta quanto tivesse a certeza que ela não doeria nunca mais em sua vida. Snape, no entanto, parecia se divertir com a situação.

— Quer dizer que a Srta. Sabe-tudo, a aluna aparentemente mais certinha e casta que pisou nos terrenos de Hogwarts, depois de Minerva é claro, teve um _'lance físico'_ com o apanhador búlgaro Vitor Krum. – Snape estava agora, sentado em sua poltrona e servindo-se de mais uma dose de Uísque-de-fogo, o sorriso malicioso brincava em seus lábios enquanto ele olhava a figura de sua ex-aluna debruçada sobre a pequena mesa de jantar dele.

Hermione tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre o tampo da mesa e ele tinha certeza que ela a estava batendo sobre a superfície de madeira, graças à ondulação que aparecia nos volumosos cachos que adornavam sua cabeça.

— Ora vamos Snape, pare com isso! Isso não é divertido.

— Eu tenho que discordar. Do meu ponto de vista isso está _muito_, divertido. Eu disse para você pensar em algo simples e desinteressante.

— Sim, e foi o que eu fiz! – ela disse num resmungo cansado enquanto apertava com a ponta dos dedos, as próprias têmporas.

— Perfeitamente... Mas eu quero que compreenda; sua mente trabalha por associações. E um bom legilimente irá usar essas associações para chegar à informação que ele deseja. Você pensou em pêlos, estes levaram a sobrancelhas, sobrancelhas lembraram Vitor Krum e o tique que ele tinha ao franzi-las, quando estava nervoso ou quando vocês...

— PÁRE! Você não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida, portanto, pare agora mesmo! – ela o advertiu pelo que seria a milésima vez naquela noite.

— Pararei apenas quando você me impedir, Hermione. Consegue ver o quão sortuda é? Já imaginou se, ao invés de mim, fosse aquele comensal a entrar na sua mente, a revirar seus pensamentos sem qualquer interferência? Garanto a você que, suas aventuras sexuais com um jogador de quadribol de dezoito anos seria o menor dos seus, ou, melhor dizendo, dos _nossos_ problemas.

— Eu sei disso, mas quando eu penso que consegui, você me puxa para um caminho novo e então... – ela suspirou cansada.

— Isso é porque eu tenho mais experiência, mas não é difícil se conseguir. Hermione, você tem que conduzir a dança, me leve onde você quer, mostre o que acha interessante, ou melhor, o que _eu_ acharei interessante.

— Ótimo, e o que seria interessante para você, Snape?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas a encarou enigmático enquanto tomava mais um gole do uísque.

_"Merlin, o que eu disse?" _

— Nada além do que você mesma queira. – ele sussurrou quase inaudível, pondo o copo sobre a mesa de centro. — Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Eu pretendia lhe ensinar a desviar a atenção do legilimente, mas, como isso não parece surtir efeito nós podemos tomar outra abordagem.

— Existe outra forma de evitar uma invasão mental? – ele assentiu. — E só agora, depois de quase fritar o meu cérebro, é que você resolve testá-la?

— Não Srta. Granger, eu apenas imaginei que a senhorita se sairia melhor com a primeira técnica, no entanto...

— Oh, cale-se!

— Também existe a possibilidade de uma tentativa do vazio completo, ou simplesmente tentar se fixar em algo concreto e forte para você. Algo em que possa pensar por horas a fio sem transitar por outros assuntos.

— Como se estivesse andando em círculos? – ela perguntou.

— Exato. Como se estivesse andando em círculos. Gostaria de tentar? – ele a encarou firme.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos. Não sabia o que era pior, enfrentar Snape em seu jogo ou passar mais uma noite entre vigília noturna e pesadelos por causa de um comensal assassino. De qualquer forma, ela estava cansada.

— Eu detesto admitir isso, mas... eu estou exausta.

Snape não se moveu por quase um minuto, ao contrário dela que se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira em frente à mesa. Quando ele se levantou e foi em direção a uma das paredes cobertas de livro, Hermione achou que o havia ofendido de alguma maneira. Sem dizer uma palavra, Snape passou os dedos longos nas lombadas dos livros à sua frente, até parar sobre um pequeno e fino livro de capa verde e o puxar. Sem aviso um bloco inteiro da estante se moveu próximo a parede oposta, revelando uma passagem e o começo de uma escada.

— Siga-me! – ele sussurrou.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A1:** A lembrança do 'acidente' causado por Harry na aula de poções foi extraída e adaptada do livro 'Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'. Todos os direitos são reservados à Warnner Bros e a J.K. Rowling. Mas eu tenho que admitir. Amei escrever esse capitulo! XD... Sev raivoso e se divertindo com a Hermione é tudo de bom! Mas o que será que acontecerá agora? Alguma sugestão? rsrsrs... Aguardem o próximo capítulo logo, prometo não demorar.

E claro não poderia deixar de agradecer a FlashButtefly, Fernanda XuXu, Pathy Potter, Akane Murasaki, sakuraharuno lima, Heloisa e a Bella Snape pelos reviews maravilhosos!! Continuem lendo e comentando meninas, vocês não têm idéia do quanto fico feliz em saber que estão lendo e mais, que gostam do que escrevo. MUITO, mas muito obrigada mesmo! Só vocês pra me dar tanta força e continuar.

Beijos a todas.

Shey


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ele não a esperou. Apenas terminou de abrir a coluna de prateleiras que havia se desprendido da parede e começou a subir a estreita escada que levava ao andar superior.

Hermione estava paralisada, mal conseguira se levantar da cadeira e dar alguns passos em direção à porta quando ouviu a voz do Snape ecoar através do vão da escada.

— Não tenho a noite inteira, Srta. Granger, é melhor subir até aqui logo!

Ela não o respondeu, não tinha forças para isso, então apenas obedeceu. Subiu os degraus de madeira escura quase rezando para que estes não cedessem sob seus pés. Quando alcançou o topo, viu que o patamar escuro levava a um corredor igualmente estreito onde só havia três portas, e Snape a aguardava em frente à última delas. Tentando parecer o mais natural possível, Hermione caminhou até ele, o assoalho de madeira rangendo a cada passo até que ela se pos em frente a ele. Ainda sem lhe dizer nada, Snape abriu a porta revelando um pequeno e mal iluminado quarto de solteiro.

— O que significa isso?

— Se precisa de descanso... – ele estendeu o braço direito e apontou para o interior do quarto. — Fique a vontade. No guarda roupa há lençóis limpos e toalhas, o banheiro fica na próxima porta.

— Mas... – ela tentou protestar, mas foi interrompida.

— Sem discussões, Hermione. Apenas tome um banho e durma um pouco, e claro, não se esqueça de esvaziar sua mente o máximo possível antes de cair no sono. Eu estarei aqui quando...

Ele não terminou a frase, uma súbita dor o fez trincar os dentes e agarrar seu antebraço esquerdo.

— Você está...

—... sendo chamado. É melhor a senhorita entrar, se ouvir algum barulho estranho, por favor, não banque a Grufinória destemida e desça para ver o que é; posso não estar sozinho.

Snape não esperou para saber se ela compreendera o que ele quis dizer com _'sozinho'_. Apenas se virou e desceu as escadas deixando para trás uma Hermione atônita e preocupada. Sem escolha, ela entrou no pequeno quarto e preparou-se para dormir.

Antes de dormir, porém, ela fez os exercícios para fechar sua mente, mesmo não convencida de que dariam certo, pois, ela não conseguira expulsar Snape nenhuma das vezes. Resistira por algum tempo, mas em nenhuma ela o deixou fora de sua mente.

OoooOoooO

A noite seguiu sem grandes incidentes, Hermione virara-se de um lado para o outro na pequena cama de solteiro por longas horas até conseguir dormir. Seu sono não era tranqüilo, mesmo que a razão não fosse mais um pesadelo. Seja pelo treino de fechar sua mente, ou pelo puro cansaço, ela não tivera sonho algum, até então.

_A figura escura caminhava lentamente por uma pequena calçada, parecia não se importar se era vista ou não, mas a escuridão e o denso nevoeiro da noite fria pareciam suficientes para encobri-lo de olhos curiosos. Sem pressa, ele transpassou um pequeno portão que dava acesso ao jardim mal cuidado de uma casa. Um movimento rápido e preciso da mão, uma palavra sussurrada tão baixo que talvez nem ele a tenha verdadeiramente ouvido, e a porta_ _de madeira se abriu diante dele._

_Dentro da casa, uma pequena sala adornada com moveis velhos e tecidos de gosto duvidoso. Nas paredes, estantes cobriam todos os espaços possíveis para se pôr um livro que fosse. Vagarosamente a figura a alcançou a estante oposta a entrada, deslizou a mão pálida sobre um livro verde e pequeno e o puxou, revelando a passagem para o andar superior e subiu as escadas, passou pelo corredor e se postou em frente a uma porta. A mesma mão branca ergueu-se até a madeira envelhecida e a empurrou, abriu-a._

_No quarto, uma jovem mulher de cabelos cheios dormia sobre a cama, de costas para ele. Não era possível ter certeza das feições, nem se realmente dormia. Ele hesitou um segundo antes de dar um passo para dentro do quarto pequeno, não deu atenção a nada além dela... bela e jovem, deitada sobre os lençóis de linho, nada além da respiração calma e ritmada mostrava que ela dormia. Mais um passo seria perigoso, mas por algum motivo que ele não saberia explicar, precisava certifica-se que dormia._

_O homem deu mais um passo, ficando ao lado da cama e sem pensar, inclinou-se para frente, estendeu a mão para tocar levemente os cabelos da jovem. Esse foi o seu erro._

_Ela se virou em seu sono, ficando agora de frente para ele. O rosto jovem e tranqüilo demonstrava certa serenidade enquanto procurava acomodar-se melhor a nova posição. Mas ela se agitou... sua respiração acelerando rapidamente e, antes que ele pudesse sair do quarto, ela abriu os olhos e o encarou._

_— Você! – ela sussurrou ao reconhecê-lo._

OoooOoooO

Hermione não dormia tão tranquilamente há varias noites, espantou-se por ter conseguido exatamente naquele lugar, justamente na casa de Severo Snape. Por si só, isso já seria um acontecimento estranho... porém, nos últimos meses as coisas tinham uma tendência a piorar para ela. Primeiro ela pensou que o sonho viera pela simples estranheza de estar na casa dele, A sala cheia de livros, a passagem secreta que escondia um segundo andar, a preocupação dele com seu bem estar... O que ela não esperava era acordar e se ver frente a frente com Severo Snape, vestido em sua capa negra de comensal da morte com a mão estendida a centímetros do corpo dela.

— Você! Como você ousou me esconder isso?

— Esconder? – de todas as acusações que Snape esperava ouvir num flagrante, aquela era certamente a menos provável. — Esconder o quê, exatamente? — Peço desculpas pela impertinência de ter entrado no quarto, senhorita, eu apenas pretendia verificar se...

— Você é o comensal que me atacou! Você é o comensal que vem invadindo minha mente durante todos esses meses, como pode me enganar assim? – ela já estava de pé, fechando os botões da camisa esverdeada, a qual ele reconheceu imediatamente.

— Eu não...

— Sim é você! Eu o vi entrar em casa, o vi abrir a passagem e subir as escadas, parar em frente a porta e entrar aqui. Pensei que fosse outro pesadelo, mas ao abrir os olhos... – ela levantou as mãos no ar como se mostrasse o quarto a ele –, aqui estamos. – Finalizou.

Snape a encarava aturdido, sua mente trabalhava para tentar descobrir como, como ele não se apercebera de que ele estava inconscientemente ligado a Hermione.

— Só há uma explicação para isso... – ele disse em voz baixa e pensativa.

— Exatamente! Você planejou, não há outra maneira para esse inferno todo ter acontecido. Resta saber por quê!?

— Não planejei nada disto, Srta. Granger. Na verdade imaginei que o comensal ao qual a senhorita estava ligada fosse o jovem Sr. Malfoy. Foi ele que a atacou no beco diagonal, eu apenas o impedi de ter sucesso.

— Você o quê?

— A emboscada no Beco Diagonal foi idéia de Draco Malfoy, ele pretendia impressionar o Lorde das Trevas com aquele ataque mal articulado e infantil, mas não obteve êxito. Quando a senhorita e outros aurores o surpreenderam, ele lhe lançou uma maldição antiga que, certamente se misturou ao feitiço de proteção que lancei disfarçadamente. Não poderia imaginar que _eu_ seria a vitima, era muito mais provável que Draco, graças a sua indisciplina mental, o fosse.

— Ainda assim você poderia ter me contado. – ela inquiriu aborrecida. Ao que Snape respondeu apenas com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— E o que, exatamente, a Srta. Sabe-tudo faria?

— Não sei, mas ao menos saberia de quem se tratava nas visões! Saberia também que não deveria me preocupar tanto com as pessoas que estavam lá, porque de alguma forma a Ordem seria informada e... – ela suspirou. — Desculpe Snape, eu realmente não fazia idéia do quão horrível eram esses ataques. – ela fez uma pausa e o encarou nos olhos. — Chegar depois do ataque, ou mesmo durante e poder lutar, poder ao menos tentar salvar alguém não é fácil, mas você... você tem que ficar lá e participar daquela loucura, ou tem que simplesmente assistir sem fazer nada.

Snape nada respondeu, apenas sustentou o olhar dela vendo pela primeira vez alguém olhar para ele sem ter nojo e repulsa. Apenas compreensão genuína pelo que ele era obrigado a fazer todos os dias naquela guerra.

— Não preciso da sua compaixão, Srta Granger. Apenas faço o papel que me foi designado, nada mais.

— Snape, você faz mais do que isso, não acreditaria se me contassem, mas eu vi. Você mesmo me mostrou.

— É melhor a senhorita se vestir e descer. Creio que tais visões finalmente cozinharam o seu cérebro super-estimulado e ele finalmente está vendo coisas. Não é saudável bisbilhotar os pensamentos de ninguém, muito menos os meus! – ele completou e saiu pela porta, sem dar chances de uma resposta.

A porta se fechou num estrondo leve, mas Hermione não se assustou. Enquanto Snape falava, ela só conseguia passar em sua mente diversas cenas que não compreendera, tinha que admitir, esteve apavorada demais para notar certos detalhes, mas que agora, tudo fazia sentido.

O comensal jamais atingiu alguém com feitiços cruéis como os outros, jamais torturara perversamente suas vitimas antes de matá-las, pelo contrario. As que ele executou estavam tão feridas, que seria quase impossível salvá-las. Um barulho no andar debaixo a trouxe de volta. Suspirando ela começou a vestir a calça jeans e os sapatos. Ia retirar a camisa de botões que encontrou no armário e que usara dormir, mas não o fez. Estava frio demais para recusar qualquer peça extra de roupa, as mangas longas cobriam-lhe as mãos e ela agradeceu o calor. Pronta, desceu as escadas para mais um confronto com seu ex-professor de poções.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, mais um capítulo postado. Espero que todas estejam se divertindo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. Mais uma vez agradeço as reviews maravilhosas e os incentivos para continuar, são eles que sempre dão força e ajudam a manter minhas fadinhas da inspiração trabalhando.

Beijos especiais para:

**FlashButtefly** - é o 'lance físico' seja com o Krum seja com o Snape é de deixar qualquer uma doidinha!! AHUhauhA!!

**sakuraharuno lima** - Eis sua resposta, rsrs... Ela dormiu sim, mas não foi sob efeito de nenhuma poção. Mas e agora, o que acontecerá? heim? heim? heim?rsrsrs...

**Bella Snape BR** - como disse, infelizmente nada de detalhes sobre o 'lance fisico' da mione, rsrs... Afinal, é o Sev que a tortura, e não o contrario! haHAUha...

**Pathy Potter** - Obrigada pelos elogios flor, Sev sempre é perfeito, eu apenas tento me aproximar da perfeição dele. Mas e ai, a att foi rápida o suficiente pra você? rsrs...

**Akane Murasaki** - OMG, não faça uma coisa dessas! Se você jogar o PC pela janela COMO vai continuar lendo? E pior... COMO vai deixar essas reviews maravilhosas? Não, não, nada de atirar PC's pela janela, isso faz mal pra saúde!! rsrs... Fique calminha aí, já tem capítumo novo pra você se deliciar. XD

**Vivvi Prince Snape** - mas tenho que parar no melhor sim, Vivi, senão como terei clima e tensão para o capítulo seguinte? rsrsrs... veja esse aqui, eu TINHa que parar agora, concordas? rsrsrs...

**yne-chan** - e logo, logo teremos mais um, só depende das reviews!! rsrsrs... Qto mais, mais rápido sai o capítulo!! \o/

**Nancy F** - Nancy você por aqui, que surpresa agradavel! Seja bem vinda, puxe uma cadeira e aprecie a festa. rsrsrs... E claro, continue lendo e comentando! ;)

Bem meninas, fico por aqui. Mais uma vez agradeço todo o carinho de vocês e aviso, o próximo capítulo é o penultimo, Snif... sim, a fic está chegando ao fim!

Até lá, bjs a todas.  
Shey


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Por alguns segundos, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi andar de um lado para o outro na pequena sala de estar e pensar.

_"Como isso foi acontecer? Pior... COMO eu não percebi nada? Nem o próprio Lorde das Trevas consegue ver nada que eu não revele. Então, como ela consegue?"_

A pergunta batia como um martelo em sua mente, ainda que ele não obtivesse uma resposta no tempo em que caminhou em sua sala, logo Hermione estava de pé diante dele, usando uma camisa vários números maiores do que ela. Os braços cruzados diante do corpo procurando se proteger do frio. Ela o observou, mas nada disse.

_"Ótimo, ela não poderia ter encontrado outra camisa?"_ – ele pensou irritado.

— Precisamos completar o seu treinamento. Se era perigoso demais manter esse contato aberto, agora ele é imprescindível que o fechemos.

— Certo. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Snape a encarou, tentando concentrar-se no trabalho em mãos, mas vê-la naquela camisa esverdeada o desconcentrava. Ele queria resistir, mas não se conteve e perguntou:

— Por que está usando isso? – O olhar dele viajou pelo colarinho folgado no pescoço fino e delicado, pelos ombros obviamente caídos por causa do corpo pequeno que abrigava. Apesar do frio ela deixara dois botões abertos e ele podia ver a pele alva.

— Eu estava com frio, e você disse que eu poderia pegar o que precisasse.

— Entendo... Vamos começar! – e ergueu a varinha rapidamente. — Procure pensar em uma única coisa, não permita que eu mude a direção do seu pensamento, e se o fizer, tente me jogar para algo relacionado, mas que não a comprometa. _Legilimens!_

Dessa vez ele pareceu lhe dar um segundo a mais para reagir e pareceu suficiente.

_A sala com os livros girou diante dela e de repente ela estava num laboratório nas masmorras. Mexia sua poção freneticamente enquanto olhava Harry fazer a dele. Slughorn caminhava sem pressa entre os alunos e tudo o que Hermione conseguia pensar era que precisava da poção Felix Felicis, queria provar que era a melhor naquela classe... Então ela pode ver, na periferia dos seus sentidos, alguém que não deveria estar lá... Era Snape, sorrindo ironicamente para o empenho dela. E dessa vez ela percebeu... não estava nas masmorras, ela continuava de pé na sala de estar da casa do Snape e ele estava lendo sua mente. Mas ela precisava desviá-lo daquela lembrança, fazê-lo ver outra coisa que não a sua agonia e fracasso ao preparar uma poção e_ _perder a Felix Felicis para Harry. _

_Concentrou-se em outra coisa, em outra poção, outra aula, qualquer coisa que a tirasse daquela imagem, finalmente ela olhou o livro de poções sobre a bancada e concentrou-se nele._

De repente a cena mudou... e Hermione estava de volta a sala repleta de livros, e encarando Severo Snape.

— Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Vejo que finalmente decidiu pôr em pratica o que venho lhe ensinando. Contudo, a senhorita demorou demais para fazê-lo, e esse tempo me permitiu colher muitas informações sobre você e seus amigos.

— Fui o mais rápida que pude, _professor!_ – sua respiração estava ligeiramente acelerada devido o esforço de expulsá-lo.

— Quer dizer que Potter conseguiu um frasco com Felix Felicis? Devo me lembrar de não irritá-lo com tanta freqüência então, e torcer para que ele tenha cabeça e a use para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, e não com pequenas vinganças inúteis.

— Harry fará o que tiver que ser feito.

— É exatamente com isso que o Lorde conta, Hermione. – ele a observou mais um minuto. Ela estava quase ofegante pelo esforço, e começava a transpirar naquela camisa de mangas compridas. _"Pare de pensar na maldita camisa, homem!"_ — É melhor tentarmos mais uma vez... _Legilimens!_

Ela jamais se acostumaria aquilo... era nauseante ver o mundo girar tão rapidamente até que tudo parasse num grande borrão apenas para se refazer novamente.

De repente, Hermione se viu numa de uma estação, seu peito doía e ela sabia que era pelo esforço de não chorar. A sua frente estavam seus pais, as malas prontas para embarcarem...

_— Não se preocupe filha, não vamos demorar muito tempo, são apenas algumas semanas. – os olhos vermelhos de sua mãe, denunciaram a incerteza. — Princeton tem oncologistas conceituadíssimos, vai acabar tudo bem._

_— Eu sei que vai, mamãe. Mas você poderia ao menos, me deixar..._

_— Não querida, não quero desmerecer seus estudos, nem os feitos que a bruxandade pode realizar. Mas você mesma disse que não há registro de câncer entre os bruxos, então é melhor eu começar um tratamento convencional. Você mesma concordou com isso.  
— Eu sei, mas... eu me sinto culpada._

_— Oh querida, pelo quê?_

_— Por não poder ir... por não poder curar você... por não ter uma resposta!_

_— Jamais pense dessa maneira, você me entendeu? Jamais! – sua mãe a abraçou firmemente. — NINGUÉM pode ter todas as respostas, Hermione, ninguém._

_Hermione abraçou a mãe com tanta força que a fez gemer em reclamação. Ela apertou os olhos com força, tentando não chora. Abriu os olhos para procurar seu pai, que deveria estar próximo delas, não o viu. Ao invés disse ela viu um homem, vestido de negro da cabeça aos pés, encarando-a serenamente, só então se apercebeu, era outra lembrança..._

Procurou rapidamente algo em que se concentrar.

Viu um homem passar usando uma camisa esverdeada, no mesmo tom da que ela pegara no armário do Snape. Concentrou-se naquilo e no instante se estava em outro lugar...

Mas aquela não era a sala de estar do Snape...

Continua...

* * *

Bem essa att não foi tão rápida quanto eu queria, mas aqui está! Espero que todas tenham gostado E... não me matem por terminar assim, mas sabe como é... preciso criar uma tensão nesses momentos finais, não é?rsrs...Sim, o próximo capítulo é o último e desde já agradeço muito a todas vocês que acompanharam, especialmente aquelas que dispuseram um pouco do próprio tempo não só para ler, mas também deixaram reviews! A vocês meninas, o meu muito obrigada!

Agora vamos responder reviews que, depois de escrever fic e ficar nas masmorras agarradinha com o Sev, é minha atividade favorita. =D

**Akane Murasaki** – Vixe, agora que você vai sentir 'falta de alguma coisa' por aqui, certo? hUAhauHAUHuaha!! Mas Carol, eu tenho que parar nas melhores partes, caso contrário COMO farei jus ao Doutorado de Comensal que estou fazendo? Rsrs... Mas não se preocupe, no próximo capítulo a agonia acaba. Aliás... Idéias do QUE a Mione verá? Rsrs...

**FlashButterfly** – Obrigada, realmente eu tinha que compensar a demora com uma atualização rápida. Mas e esse cap..., é revelador o suficiente pra você? Rsrs... Pegue sua bola de cristal e tente descobrir o que o Sev esconde. Será que consegue?

**Bella Snape BR** – Pois é Bella, não era justo só ele vendo os segredinhos da Mione. Mas e agora, o que ela verá? Palpites? Você era boa aluna de Adivinhaçã? Rsrs...

**Vivvi Prince Snape** – Muito obrigada pelos sapos de chocolates, Vivvi!! A fadinha Adorou e manda bjs em agradecimento! Respondendo a pergunta... rsrs... Sim, ela pode ver qualquer pensamento dele, a questão é: O que ela vai encontrar lá dentro? HAuHAUhAUA!! Aguarde o cap final e descubra! AHuahAHAU!! *risada maquiavélica ON*

**Yne-Chan** – Eu que pergunto: - E agora? O que será que a Mione verá? Rsrs... Beijos flor, se cuide e apareça pra papear, viu? Xodades ducê!! *.*

**Pathy Potter** – Obrigada Pathy, pensei mto se colocaria ou não o Sev nessa posição, e fico feliz que pude surpreender usando essa idéia! XD Eis mais uma att rápida, a próxima será a última, será que devo demorar? Rsrs...

**Sakuraharuno lima** – Será? E depois desse cap o que você me diz? Rsrs... Até o próximo capítulo!

**Nancy F.** – Nada flor, chegou no melhor da festa! \o/ Bem na horinha que a Mione verá o que o Sev esconde por trás daquela cara de mau. Ops, não posso dar Spoilres!! Rsrs... Volte e leia o final. Bjs

É isso ai gente, como falei o próximo capítulo é o último. Jamais pensei que essa fic fosse ter tantas reviews, o que me deixa imensamente feliz. A escrevi como presente de Amiga Oculta para Claire D'Lune e acabei presenteada por vocês. Valeu mesmo!

Bjs enormes,

Shey


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Hermione estava num lugar diferente, a sala era mais limpa e arrumada. Os móveis eram antigos, mas estavam bem conservados. A sala era um pouco mais ampla e as cores mais vivas e alegres. De repente ela ouviu uma campainha tocar e viu uma mulher beirando seus 90 anos andar com extrema vivacidade para sua aparência até a porta.

_— Severo, meu querido, você demorou tanto para vir... Pensei que não apareceria mais! – A alegria visível nas feições dela fez Hermione congelar._

_— Claro que não faria isso vovó. Apenas tive outros assuntos para resolver, mas estou aqui, não estou? – a voz dele soou estranha aos ouvidos de Hermione, e demorou um segundo para ela notar que era a falta do tom sarcástico e frio._

_— Oh, sim.. claro! Qualquer coisa é mais importante do que visitar sua velha e moribunda avó. Francamente Severo, nunca imaginei que meu único neto..._

_—... te abandonaria desse jeito, sozinha, carente e abandonada! – ele completou com um mínimo sorriso nos lábios. — A Senhora adota qualquer criatura que ande, fale e remotamente precise de alguma atenção. Se algum dia fizerem uma premiação para 'A avó do mundo' este título deverá ser dado a Agatha Snape._

_— Não seja exagerado! Eu apenas ajudo quem precisa, apenas isso!_

_— Claro, e isso corresponde a quase todo ser humano que respira. – Agatha sorriu para ele, vencida._

_— Está certo, mas venha meu filho, tenho algo para você._

_— Vovó, não posso demorar, passei apenas para ver como estava e..._

_— Nada disso, você não apareceu aqui para o natal e ainda quer me negar o direito de comemorar o aniversário do meu neto? Você vai ficar, vai comer um pedaço de bolo e me contar as novidades. Eu nem lhe entreguei o seu presente, ora essa! Espere aqui um minuto sim?_

_Mas no momento em que Agatha Snape apareceu na sala de estar com uma caixa embrulhada num colorido papel cheio de ursinhos nas mãos, Hermione viu a cena se desfazer._

Snape a encarava, os olhos fixos não piscaram sequer uma vez enquanto ele dava um passo na sua direção. Mas ela não conseguiu sustentar o olhar dele, e baixou a cabeça.

— Você não tinha o direito...

— Não me fale em direitos, _você_ não tinha o direito de invadir minha privacidade. Era a minha mãe, minha família!

— Era essa a razão da poção regeneradora? – a voz de Snape soou próxima a sua cabeça. Assustando-a.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas o encarou de volta, os dentes trincados tentando conter a dor que queimava dentro dela. Por mais que lutasse, no fundo ela sabia que aquela era uma batalha perdida.

O queixo dela tremeu, e mesmo que Hermione o tivesse erguido orgulhosamente uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto, seguida de outra e outra... Demorou um minuto para ela encontrar a própria voz e respondesse.

— Não importa... o estado dela é terminal e... bem ela não quer mais lutar.

— Mas você não desistiu, não é?

— Jamais desistirei. – suspirou. — Não até que tenha, realmente, acabado.

Snape não respondeu. Acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça enquanto erguia a mão direita na direção do rosto da Hermione, mas ele se deteve no colarinho da camisa que ela vestia. Sua voz saiu rouca quando ele falou:

— Agatha me deu esta camisa no começo do ano. Ela disse que eu precisava usar algo que não fosse preto. Sempre insistia nisso, e todos os anos me dava ao menos uma peça de roupa em qualquer cor, menos preto.

— Não havia outras roupas coloridas naquele armário. – Ela disse num sussurro.

— Nem poderia, eu joguei todas fora. Menos esta. – ele murmurou e Hermione sentiu uma certa tristeza no tom dele.

— O que ela tem de especial?

— Esta foi a única que usei... Foram duas vezes; a primeira para visitá-la no hospital. – uma curva se acentuou nos lábios dele ao lembrar. — Agatha realmente gostou de me ver vestido nesta camisa... Bem e a segunda... – Hermione sentiu o estômago afundar –, a segunda foi no enterro dela.

Severo tirou os olhos do colarinho e encarou Hermione. Ele viu outra lágrima descer o rosto dela, mas dessa vez um polegar o parou no meio do caminho.

— Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe, Hermione, mas não há cura para esse mal. Seja no mundo trouxa ou bruxo. Agatha lutou bravamente, com a minha ajuda inclusive, por quinze longos anos, mas no fim... Bem..., só há um fim para isso, e ele é inevitável.

Hermione agora chorava sem reservas. Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas que molhavam não só sua bochecha, mas a mão de Snape, que não a abandonara. Lentamente ela se aproximou mais dele, e jogou seus braços sobre o seu pescoço. Sentindo o calor do corpo daquele homem soturno e reservado. Por vezes ela imaginara que havia algo mais por baixo de toda aquela fachada de sarcasmo e intolerância. E estava certa.

Ela apertou-o contra si e ficou feliz em senti-lo retribuir o abraço. As mãos grandes dele pousadas sobre suas costas, puxando-a levemente para ele. Aquilo lhe pareceu impróprio por um momento, mas então se lembrou que há anos não eram mais professor e aluna. Ela enterrou o rosto no colarinho dele e sorriu ao sentir o cheiro do mesmo chá que tomara mais cedo naquela noite. Mas havia algo mais, um cheio mais proeminente, forte... másculo.

"_Merlin isso não pode estar acontecendo, não agora."_

Pousando as mãos no peito dele, ela se afastou, apenas para em seu desespero, vislumbrar o olhar penetrante dele, sentir o perfume dele mais forte em suas narinas, e as mãos dele pousadas em sua cintura.

O olhar dele era indecifrável, mas Hermione sentiu que ele esperava por algo. Ele esperava pela decisão dela, e isso a fez sorrir. Um sorriso tímido e compreensivo que ele retribuiu com a mesma curva ascendente que ela vira na lembrança dele. Por um momento, ela pensou que se acostumaria com aquilo, mas logo em seguida soube que adoraria arrancar sorrisos maiores e mais espontâneos dele.

Severo Snape não era um homem de sorrisos, mas ter aquela jovem incrivelmente inteligente e especial entre seus braços o fazia sentir-se bem. Estranhamente bem para os padrões dele, ele precisava admitir. Ele passeou o olhar pelo rosto jovem e feliz, os olhos castanhos dela ainda estavam um tanto molhados e o caminho de uma lágrima ainda estava traçado na bochecha. Snape não resistiu a visão daquela pequena gota salgada descendo livre e desimpedida enquanto ele estava ali, apenas olhando.

Lentamente ele inclinou o rosto na direção dela e pressionou seus lábios no rosto de Hermione. O gosto salgado se misturou ao doce da pele dela quando ele a provou e desceu até encontrar a boca que o esperava pacientemente. Não havia palavras para explicar a sensação daquele beijo. Deliberadamente lento e casto, eles provaram a boca um do outro antes de permitir que suas línguas fizessem o que seus corpos desde já exigiam. Numa batalha, onde nenhum dos dois venceria, eles duelaram, dançaram e se conheceram. Provando e provocando sensações um no outro até que um gemido escapou deles.

Snape já a segurava com certo ímpeto. Sua mão entrelaçada nos cabelos castanhos e volumosos, ele a prendia naquele beijo e a devorava cada vez mais faminto, respondendo na mesma medida a fome e desejo que ela demonstrava.

Quando a mão dela alcançou o primeiro botão da camisa dele, Severo já havia encontrado a borda do jeans dela e subido sob o tecido da camisa esverdeada. Ele não precisou desabotoá-la... seus dedos sentiram o calor da pele da Hermione e subiram pelo quadril, passaram pela lateral do corpo e embrenharam-se pelas costas dela até chegar à nuca. Ele sorriu no beijo quando ela o pressionou mais e gemeu lasciva. Mas a vez dele gemer chegou quando seus dedos descobriram agradavelmente a falta de um sutiã.

Snape espalmou as mãos nas costas dela, deslizou-as lentamente até os seios redondos e os intumesceu. Hermione o devorava em um beijo cada vez mais faminto. Ela não percebeu que caminhavam até sentir uma das estantes nas suas costas, seus corpos colaram e ela não demorou a puxá-lo para mais perto. Severo queria imprimir aquele corpo deliciosamente quente e macio no dele. Um sorriso brotou deliciosamente diabólico nos lábios vermelhos e inchados de Hermione. Finalmente ela conseguiu dar atenção à fileira de botões do casaco dele. Severo sentiu seu desejo inflamar quando ela começou a provar sensualmente a carne próxima ao colarinho, descendo por cada centímetro que conseguia libertar das camadas do tecido grosso que ele vestia.

_"Onde diabos ele arranja tantos botões?" _– foi o pensamento que cruzou a mente dela, e o sorriso malicioso dele deu-lhe a impressão de que ele lera aquilo.

— Você usa roupas de mais, Snape! – ela rosnou enquanto continuava a lutar contra os botões na altura do peito dele. Desesperada por ver mais uma camisa preta por baixo.

Ele sorriu malicioso enquanto segurava as mãos dela nas suas. Numa lentidão quase agonizante, ele começou a desabotoá-los. A visão daqueles dedos longos e ágeis, desabotoando-os, era hipnótica... Assim que ela acabou, ele partiu para a camisa interna. Hermione teve um vislumbre do sorriso malicioso dele enquanto ele desabotoava o colarinho e começava a descer as mãos. A visão da pele alva e coberta por pelos negros surgindo por baixo da camisa, contrastando com o tecido negro... tornava-se cada vez mais tentadora. Imediatamente ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele, precisava senti-lo... deslizando-as rapidamente pelos ombros, empurrando o tecido para fora, através dos braços, e deixando-os cair no chão.

Snape não era um homem grande, mas os músculos eram firmes apesar de estarem sempre escondidos debaixo de tantas camadas, os ombros agradavelmente largos seguidos de braços fortes. Ele era magro, mas não muito, e Hermione tinha certeza que adoraria se perder naquele dorso esquio e marcado pela guerra... Ela o devorava com os olhos, e o devoraria por inteiro esta noite. Lentamente, ela sentiu as mãos dele posarem em sua cintura e começarem a subir... Sentiu os dedos dele tateando sua pele, seguindo pela lateral do seu corpo, roçando os seios... Instintivamente, ergueu os braços acima da cabeça, permitindo que ele deslizasse a camisa pelos ombros e braços dela, até retirá-la completamente.

— Esta camisa é minha, Srta. Granger. – ele disse numa voz rouca enquanto jogava a dita camisa sobre o sofá e a estudava.

Os olhos negros e profundos correram todo o corpo feminino, até que ele levou as mãos ao cinto na calça dela...

— Não creio que vá precisar disto também... – disse mal-intencionado.

— Nem tão pouco você vai precisar do seu. – ela acrescentou, fazendo o mesmo que ele.

As mãos dela tremeram levemente enquanto desafivelava o cinto preto e desabotoava a calça dele. Hermione ergueu o olhar para encará-lo, e o fogo que viu nos olhos pretos como carvão a fez tremer em volúpia e desejo. Assim que conseguiu espaço, ela enfiou as mãos dentro da calça dele e a empurrou para baixo... Sentiu a rigidez do desejo dele e se deliciou ao vê-lo fechar os olhos quando ela o tocou.

O gemido rouco dele a inflamou. Sentir o quadril dele pressionando a sua mão a cada toque que ela desprendia nele era delicioso... Logo as mãos dele estavam dentro da calcinha dela, instigando-a também... Provocando-a, conduzindo-a...

O desejo deles subia numa espiral de volúpia e sensualidade. Antes que ela pudesse evitar, Snape a segurou pela cintura e a ergueu. Vários livros caíram da estante e Hermione foi obrigada a enlaçá-lo com as pernas para não cair enquanto Severo tomava sua boca completamente faminto, beijava-lhe o pescoço, colo... Descia aos seios apenas pare retornar a boca e beijá-la até perderem o fôlego novamente. A sanidade finalmente os deixando.

Ela não saberia dizer quando, nem como... apenas sabia que, de alguma forma, eles conseguiram subir a estreita escada que levava ao andar superior. Ela sentiu a suavidade da cama sob suas costas enquanto o puxava para ela... Os braços dele estendidos ao seu lado, o corpo quente dele sobre o seu, a boca sedenta a provar cada centímetro da pele dela enquanto ela mesma esforçava-se para sentido por completo. Hermione deslizou suas mãos entre eles e o sentiu afastar o quadril instintivamente. O gemido abafado dele na sua boca quando ela tocou e o sentiu rígido e pronto foi inebriante e abrasador.

Não havia mais o que, nem pelo que, esperar. Severo interrompeu momentaneamente o beijo e esperou... esperou enquanto ela o posicionava, deliciosamente oferecendo-se para ele... Ele ainda se deliciou por um segundo com visão dela antes de finalmente afundar-se. Eles gemeram em uníssono, moveram-se juntos em busca do prazer final. Lentos e convidativos a principio... Desejosos e famintos a cada estocada, toque e nova sensação de prazer e paixão. Caminharam juntos até o arrebatamento final e gritaram juntos quando o clímax os consumiu.

Suados, exaustos e satisfeitos, eles aconchegaram-se sob os lençóis. Abraçados um ao outro sem se importar com mais nada além das respirações que se acalmavam, e das batidas dos corações retornando ao ritmo normal.

Não havia o que ser dito, nada a ser feito além de apreciar a beleza e a calma do momento. Juntos eles dormiram, com a única certeza de que o dia amanheceria e que estariam abraçados, e vivos.

Ocasionalmente Hermione o apertava contra si num abraço lânguido e sonolento. Havia tranqüilidade no pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, e a certeza de que naquela noite, ela não teria pesadelos.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A:** Bem meninas, infelizmente chegamos ao fim da historia. E ai, gostaram? Espero que sim. A Claire, minha amiga fofa e maravilhosa para quem fiz essa fic, gostou, e eu claro, amei o desafio de escrevê-la! XD

Super beijos a todas que acompanharam e zilhões de beijos, abraços e agradecimentos pra lá de especiais a todas que deixaram comentários. Muito obrigada MESMO!

**Elphie e Thity** - *shey faz cara de autora quase arrependida* rsrsrs... Quase sádica é? Puxa, pensei que tinha conseguido SER sádica. DAMN IT!! kakakak!! Mas que bom que você está gostando da fic. Infelizmente a tortu--... quer dizer, a fic acabou!! Até a próxima!

**Pathy Potter** – infelizmente esse foi o fim, Pathy!! Espero que tenha gostado e claro, que apareça nas próximas fics.

**BRUNA DO CARMO** – O.O leitora nova que nunca revisou e nunca disse oi?? *Nota mental: - Fazer mais capítulos com finais dramáticos pra leitoras escondidas aparecerem! AHuaHUAHAU!!!*

**RakBlack** – olha só mais uma leitora que estava escondida! \o/ Bem vinda, espero que tenha gostado da fic, e claro, continue a ler as próximas! XD

**FlashButterfly **– Eis mais um cap, infelizmente o ultimo! : ( Mas não se preocupe, logo teremos fics novas no ar! XD.

**Nancy F.** – HAuhUHAUHAU!! Deixar os detalhes sórdidos no último capítulo é MARA!! KAKAKAK!! Deixa os leitores ansiosos, cheios de imaginação e claro... comentando mais! XD

**Akane Murasaki** – desculpe não ser tão rápida pra postar, mas espero q tenha valido a pena a demora! ;)

**Claire D'Lune** – YAY minha AO maravilinda veio comentar!! *shey faz festa!!* eu tbm quase chorei com aquele capítulo, mas eis um final fofo pra compensar. ;)

**Bella Snape BR** – AhuaHuhuaH!! Adorei sua reviews Bella, chorei de rir aqui. *olha pra Bella usando uma camisa verde* o.O Má eu?? Magiiiina, rsrs... Espero que tenha gostado da fic.

É isso gente, fim de fic. Espero que todas tenham gostado desse deli---, quer dizer, dessa história tanto quanto eu. Muito obrigada a todas que que leram, comentaram, mandaram sinais de fumaça... em fim. Valeu mesmo e até a próxina!!

Bjs Shey

**PS:** Ah sim, ia esquecendo. Por favor, se possivel, deixem um endereço de email, eu adoraria responder as cada reviews de vocês. Beijos e mais uma vez, obrigada por estarem aqui! =** Shey


End file.
